User talk:Medlone
Blasters We use the full in-game names for weapons here, not just their designations. So for example it would be "E-11 Blaster Rifle" instead of just "E-11". Also be aware that we cover mods on this wiki, too. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 02:06, November 21, 2015 (UTC) : Got it. Thanks for clearing it for me. --Medlone (talk) 13:30, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Welcome to Battlefront wiki! As per your edit, is the new category for Weapons necessary we already have "DICE Weapons"? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:49, November 21, 2015 (UTC) *Also, please keep the content in two pages, with the original for the original series and /DICE for the new one. We don't need 3 pages for every article. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:51, November 21, 2015 (UTC) **New category is debatable, I agree. It's not my wikia, so you're free to remove category. It's just what I don't understand how "DICE Weapons" is better than "Weapons of Star Wars Battlefront (2015)". I do understand why it's not "E-11" and it's "E-11 Blaster Rifle", but naming everything "DICE" is kinda lazy and not informative imo. I'm thinking about Battlefield's or Call of Duty's wikias way of naming categories and navboxes and I found it way more convenient. I also don't understand why you don't need three pages. I also don't want TWO pages with one being an article about blaster and second one being an article about blaster from reboot game. For me it's more convenient to have three pages with one being root article with links to other two corresponding to different games, just like E-11 Blaster Page before your edit. Or alternative variant - have only ONE page with everything like your new edit with tabs - so there's no need for DICE page and you can just change tabs to see corresponding information. So... I don't understand this wikia and I don't want to edit it anymore since I can't help it or my way of thinking is different. Sorry for trouble. Medlone (talk) 16:42, November 22, 2015 (UTC) ***P.S. I'm sorry if it's unexpected, but "We don't need 3 pages for every article" sounds like you want users to only correct some errors and wikia and don't make other things. Can you explain to mw please? I still don't like the idea of "E-11 Blaster Rifle" page being about blaster and it's part from original video game and second article "E-11 Blaster Rifle/DICE" being an article about blaster from reboot game and that's all. It kinda tells me, what this wikia is more about original series and reboot is being appendix to it or inferior. So, please explain to me how's your newer edit is better than my with three pages? Is Battlefield wikia's way of making pages is too complicated or wrong? Or it's my problem? Thank you. Medlone (talk) 16:43, November 22, 2015 (UTC) *For the Categories, we already put in "DICE weapons" before, so going around and removing/switch the category will take time. However, if that category didn't exist before, I agree on your naming for the categories as it specifies what it is. As for the three page for article, I believe it is better to have two, since the root article would look short and unprofessional and with majority of our wiki already populated with the original content, putting a new page is simply adding "/DICE" at the end, instead of reformatting the original for the sake of making an identical article under "/Battlefront" and a new one under "/DICE". As for your alternative of making it into one article, it is possible, but considering how this game is a reboot, it is hard to it onto one page due to conflicting information. And given how some of articles have strategies/tips, having two versions of the game in would make the game exceedingly long. And please explain this "inferiority" you are talking about. Thanks. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:18, November 22, 2015 (UTC) **I understand now, thanks for clarifying it. I understand the thing with Categories now, it's just what I can't find name "DICE Weapons" being better than "Weapons for Star Wars Battlefront (2015)". As for how many pages - I understand your idea too, but root page won't be short or unprofessional - it can be a page about Blaster itself, its origins, users, general trivia or tips which apply to all video games, some general info about it, gallery with photo of real one and how it looks in movies. At the same time I can say what there is not that many facts or useful info to fill up page with and so it will be short indeed. About "inferiority" - I don't like how DICE pages are being appendix to root page - feels like original series are superior or something. I'm okay with "E-11 Blaster Rifle (a DICE game)" as separate page or if Original series' E-11 has it's own page too. Well, I'm okay how it looks right now too - just I don't want to edit it anymore. I know, everyone has his own ideal design or concept of "convenient" and it's not my sandbox, but I wanted to make it more convenient to browse. I still think the way Battlefield's or COD's wikia made it is nice, with one page being root with all info about blaster and trivia and also including information from video games by using links as you saw in my edit before editing - there is still not much info, so that's why it was looking so broken or not good hence being flagged as WIP. There are some long gaps or emptiness, but it's gonna be filled with images and videos soon I believe. That's why it is Work in progress. So, my point is - it's either "E-11, E-11/Battlefront, E-11/DICE" with first page - general info, photos of real one, origins and trivia and other two - video game exclusive features, strategy, trivia OR just "E-11" with everything. imo P.S. I want people to think about it too, not just us. Or it's not possible and is prohibited by rules? Thank you. Medlone (talk) 20:30, November 22, 2015 (UTC) *Feel free to suggest you ideas in a blog if you want more people to discuss about it. As for inferiority, I might add something to the template that visually removes the "/DICE" from the title, so DICE's article can have the same title as the original. As for your root idea, it is good, but if it's just plain explaination of the subject, it would promp some people to take the article directly from Wookieepedia, who we don't really get along, and conflict may start. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:52, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Promotion In case you haven't noticed, I have promoted you to Commander for being a recent user with medium to good edits. Keep up the good work! :) --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 22:12, January 30, 2016 (UTC)